staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lipca 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 Małe cudo (3) - serial prod.USA 8.30 Kawa czy herbata? (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dla dzieci: "Dżwiękogra" ,,Mały magazyn naukowy" oraz "Zamek Eureki" - serial produkcji USA 10.05 Żar tropików (2) Modelka roku - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Uszyj to sama - magazyn krawiecki 11.20 Starting Business English (14) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań - Michałowskie opowieści 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 13.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.10 Nad morzem 12.15 Za kulisami Zoo - Zoo w Boras w Szwecji - program prod. USA 12.40 Dziesięć wypraw do Naj... ,,Na polski przylądek północny" 12.45 Nad morzem 12.50 Historia ziarnka piasku 13.10 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt - Wiosna, lato 13.30 Nad morzem 13.35 Kliper - do Chin po herbatę 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino Letnie: "Dziewczyna Piętaszek" - komedia prod. USA (92 min, 1940 r.) 15.35 Piknik mistrzów (1) 16.00 Dla dzieci: film z serii "Były sobie Ameryki" (11) "Pizzarro i Imperium Inków" oraz "Wakacje na Śmietniku, czyli Śmietnik na wakacjach" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Znaki czasu - magazyn katolicki 18.05 "Małe cudo" (3) - serial prod. USA 18.30 Piknik mistrzów (2) 19.00 Zjedz to sam - "K" 19.15 Wieczorynka "Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Przestępca jest wśród nas - film fab. prod. USA (1982 r., 96 min) 21.45 Bilans - magazyn rządowy 21.55 Tylko w Jedynce 22.30 Muzyczna Jedynka 22.45 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.15 Spojrzenie na modę (2) - Zapach pieniędzy - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.05 Bar kolesiów" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1988 r., 59 min.) 1.05 Przeboje kabaretowej listy przebojów 1.35 Wyzwania i nadzieje - program publicystyczny 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Pejzaże - Na skrzydłach 7.40 Tarzan (3) - Święta jaskinia - serial prod. niemieckiej 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Powitanie 8.40 Sport - Kronika MŚ w piłce nożnej 9.10 Miłość i dyplomacja (96) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 9.35 Wakacje w Dwójce 10.00 Zadziwiający świat zwierząt - Wilk w twoim domu - serial przyrodniczy produkcji angielskiej 10.30 Dziura w koszu - program Jerzego Owsiaka (powt.) 11.00 "Parada oszustów (1) - Mistrz zawsze traci - serial TVP 11.40 Lato mojego życia - Maciej Prus 12.00 Muzyczne Lato w Dwójce - Clipol - Muzyczne przeboje na lato 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Studio Sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 14.10 Impropotus Fryderyka Chopina gra Stanisław Bunin 14.30 Życie obok życia 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 Pierwsze niszczyciele - film dokumentalny 15.35 Tarzan (3) - Święta jaskinia - serial prod. niemieckiej 16.00 Jan Serce (2) - Lusia - serial TVP 16.55 Zadziwiający świat zwierząt - Wilk w twoim domu 17.30 Miłość i dyplomacja (96) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Przychylić nieba i chleba - film dok. (opowieść o księdzu senatorze Wacławie Blizińskim z Liskowa k. Kalisza) 19.35 Mecenas i jego artyści - film dokumentalny 20.00 Młody balet Francji 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport: Kronika MŚ w piłce nożnej 21.40 Historie o historii (15) Madelin, Sewilla, Truhillo 22.00 Światła na Biedrzyńską "Złodzieje obrazów" - komedia prod. węgierskiej (1985 r. 80 min.) 23.20 Vademecum teatromana - spotkanie na pustyni. Moskwa - koniec sezonu. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Non stop kolor 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.45 Mag. motoryzacyjny „4x2" 9.05 Tam, gdzie turysta nie wejdzie - powt. 9.20 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - poradnik (powt.) 9.30 Sopockie wspomnienia festiwalowe (powt.) 9.50 „Ogień Bizancjum" - komedia kryminalna USA, 1989 r., 85 min. - powt. 11.20 Ekoraport - felieton (powt.) 11.35 Żyć kolorowo (Giedymin Jabłoński - artysta) 12.00 TV Polonia 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 „45 minut" - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleepxress 17.15 Studio „Trójki" 17.25 Archiwum morza - magazyn 17.45 Weekend z wędką - magazyn 18.03 PANORAMA 18.35 ,,Różowa dama" - serial 19.20 Studio „Trójki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Studio „Trójki" 20.20 Co mnie gryzie? 20.30 Rodno zemia 21.10 ,,Komandosi" - serial dok. 21.40 ,,Pan Robinson Cruzoe" - film prod. USA (1932 r., 70 min.) 23.00 TV Polonia PolSat 15.25 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji katolickiej 16.00 Talk show - czyli gadane z POL-SATEM 16.20 „Supermodelka", odc. 110 17.00 ,,Banda Pand", odc. 10 - serial animowany 17.30 „Złowrogi raj", odc. 37/78 - brazylijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Angielski dla biznesmenów 19.30 ,,Banda Pand", odc. 10 - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 „Sąsiedzi", odc.139/140 20.58 Informacje 21.00 „Więźniarki", odc. 36 22.00 Gillette World Sport Special 22.30 Informacje i biznes inform. 22.50 Angielski dla biznesmenów 23.00 ,,Złowrogi raj", odc. 37/38 0.00 Magazyn sportowy 0.30 „Sąsiedzi", odc.139/140 1.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie - program dnia 7.40 Opowieści z dreszczykiem Klub szachistów - film TVP (powt.) 8.40 Okienko publicystyczne 9.00 Rody polskie: Sapiehowie (cz. 1) 9.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Podróż za jeden uśmiech (3) serial TVP 10.00-12.00 Jest lato... - blok programowy, a w nim: 10.15 Dr Murek (3) - serial TVP 11.15 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rodzina Połanieckich (1) - serial TVP 13.30 Cztery czwarte - magazyn 14.00 Z Polski rodem 14.30 Festiwale, festiwale: Gorzko - słodko - film dok. 15.35 Z całego serca życzę Ci... - koncert życzeń 15.55 Powitanie - program dnia 16.00 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci 16.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Podróż za jeden uśmiech (4) - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15-19.15 Jest lato... - blok programowy, a w nim: 17.30 Na kłopoty Bednarski (3) - serial TVP 18.30 Gra - teleturniej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Program na wieczór 20.00 Historia - Współczesność 20.30 Zwyczajny człowiek - cykl reporterski: Krżyże 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 07 zgłoś się - serial TVP 23.00 Bilans - mag. rządowy 23.15 Polska dziś - program publ. 23.55 Program na piątek 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Dorastanie (1) - serial TVP 1.05 Program na piątek 1.10 Zakończenie programu ATV 18.30 Początek programu 18.35 ,,Pogoda dla bogaczy" (7) - serial obyczajowy 19.25 ,,Kupa szczęścia" - ,,Rodzina Potwornickich" - serial komediowy 20.00 ,,Jestem wstydliwy, ale sobie radzę" - komedia, Francja 21.25 Exlibris 21.40 Konkurs filmowy 21.45 Koncert MCM 22.15 Co nasz czeka? Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.00 Superboy - serial przygodowy 9.30 ,,Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial (powt. ze środy) 10.30 ,,Sąsiedzi" - serial 11.00 „Cienie namiętności" - serial 11.55 ,,Zaryzykuj!" (powt. ze środy) 12.30 ,,Pod słońcem Kalifornii" - serial 13.30 "Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.30 ,,Superboy" - serial 15.05 "Bonanza" - serial 16.00 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie" - serial 17.00 "Zaryzykuj!" - teleturniej 17.30 Studio sport: piłka nożna - MŚ USA '94 18.00 ,,Idź na całość!" - teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.35 ,,Koło fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 ,,Rewir Wolffa" - serial 21.15 „Schreinemakers live" - show 23.30 "Al di la' della legge" - western, Wiochy/RFN 1968 (86 min) 1.05 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie" - serial (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.55 Myśliwy - serial DSF 6.00 Raport sportowy - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - serwis informacyjny 8.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe w Czechach (powt.) 10.30 Bilard: European 9 Hall Masters (powt.) 11.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.00 ,,Powerplay" {powt.) 12.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.00 Trening z DSF 15.30 Magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 16.00 Jeździectwo: zawody w skokach w Luksemburgu 18.00 "Powerplay" - sportowy show 18.30 Koszykówka: NBA (finał 1984) 19.55 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Jeździectwo: zawody w skokach w Luksemburgu 22.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Magazyn golfowy 0.00 "Ring wolny" - bob (powt.) 1.00 "Ring wolny" - wrestling mężczyzn (powt.) Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - półfinał w Los Angeles (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 Kolarstwo górskie: PS 16.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 17.30 Piłka nożna: MŚ - półfinały (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - półfinały (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Magazyn wyścigów Formuły I 22.00 Magazyn tenisowy 23.30 Boks: walki zawodowców 1.00 Wiadomości sportowe Discovery Channel 17.00 Planetarna rodzina: Rzeka Rideau we wschodnim Ontario - serial przyrodn. 17.30 Sanktuaria przyrody: W krainie niedźwiedzi polarnych - serial przyrodn. 18.00 Tom Vemon jedzie do Argentyny - serial dok. 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Przewodnik podróży na Wschód: Japonia - serial 20.30 Archiwum Ziemi - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.00 Bush Tucker Man - program podróżniczy 21.30 Piraci: Legenda i prawda o rozbójnikach morskich - serial dok. 22.00 Siły specjalne: SAS - brytyjscy komandosi - serial 23.30 Terra X: Krew Azteków - serial dok. 0.00 Malcolm Forbes: Człowiek, który objechał swiat na motocyklu - film dok. MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul i reggae w MTV 13.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone przedstawia 16.00 Studio sport (Dan Cortese) 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Mag. nowości filmowych 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 „3 From I": trzy teledyski, które łączy wspólny wykonawca 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Muzyczny non stop 20.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 20.30 Magazyn mody 21.00 ,,Najbardziej pożądane" 22.30 ,,Beavis i Butthead" - serial 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn nowości filmowych (Ingo) (cd.) 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 „3 From I" (cd.) 0.00 „Zatańcz - Simone zaprasza": gorące rytmy z różnych stron świata NBC Super Channel 10.00 ,,Rivera" - show 11.00 ,,Kronika katastrof" 11.30 „Właściwy czas" - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 ,,Dzisiaj w biznesie" 13.00 ,,Dzisiaj" - mag. informacyjny 13.30 ,,Dzień w biznesie" 14.00 ,,Dzisiaj" - mag. informacyjny 14.30 „Koło fortuny" - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 „Wieczorem o biznesie" - magazyn ekonomiczny 18.00 „Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 ,,Ludzie i ich loty" - magazyn dokumentalny 20.30 „Teraz" - przegląd wiadomości 21.30 ,,Styl życia" - mag. ekologiczny 22.00 Wiadomości ITN 22.30 „Wieczór z Jay Leno" - show 23.30 „Rozmowy intymne" - talk show z udziałem telewidzów Pro 7 6.40 Program dla dzieci. Filmy rysunkowe 7.25 Jaskiniowcy - serial animowany 7.55 Waltonowie - serial familijny USA 8.50 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 9.50 Perfumy: magnes dla zmysłów (2) - film obycz. USA 11.40 Bill Cosby Show 12.10 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 W hotelu - serial obycz. USA. Walki 14.00 Arabella Kies- bauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obycz. USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci 18.00 Jaskiniowcy - serial animowany 18.30 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial famil. 18.55 College-Fieber 19.25 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szkoła stewardess - komedia USA, 1986 22.00 Slayer: granice horroru - film akcji USA'91 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 0.10 Liquid Television Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00-20.00 Seriale animow. Filmy TNT: Niech żyje Francja! 20.00 Pewnego razu złodziej. 1965 22.00 Joe, 1959 - Louis de Funes 23.30 Where the Spies Are, 1965 1.35 Życie prywatne, 1962 3.20 Count Your Blessings, 1959 RTL 2 5.20 Throb 5.55 Pozdrowienia z... 6.30 David 6.55 Dzieci z Berghof 7.25 Footur 7.55 Pandamonium 8.25 Rock'n Cop 8.50 Kid Video 9.20 W przyszłym roku o tej samej porze - film obycz. USA '78 11.30 Throb 12.00 Proszę o uśmiech 12.45 David 13.15 Dzieci z Berghof 13.45 Footur 14.10 Cupidospace 14.35 Pandamonium 15.00 Rock'n Cop 15.30 Kidd Video 16.00 Wymarzony kamień 16.35 Cupidospace 16.50 Patrol zwiadowczy - western USA, 1966 18.25 Proszę o uśmiech 19.05 Pozdrowienia z zaświatów - serial krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Banzai Runner - film sens. USA z 1986 roku 21.55 Wiadomości 22.05 Ulica gromów - komedia muzyczna USA, 1985 24.00 Opowieści fantastyczne 0.30 Wilkołak - serial USA